Cosmopolita
by Hessefan
Summary: Azotó la puerta dejando su propia habitación, no sin antes demostrarle al teniente cual era su lugar allí. Renji negó resignadamente con la cabeza, escoba en mano. Ver el cambio en el mundo humano nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Jinta demostraba no ser solo un inadaptado social, era además muy desordenado. —Asco —murmuró, mientras su mano apilaba en el suelo una torre de revistas.


**Cosmopolita**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: ¿Se imaginan si Bleach fuese mío? Qué horror. Todo de Tite Kubo.

**Prompt**: Cosmopolitan.

**Extensión**: 2362 palabras.

* * *

¿Quién había sido el desgraciado capitalista que había impuesto esa necesidad? La de vender el sudor humano, la de trabajar para ganarse el pan.

Pese a que Renji había vivido lo suficiente como para saberlo, no tenía la más pálida idea de quién había impuesto ese sistema, pero sí era muy consciente de quien se lo imponía a él en el presente.

Jinta azotó la puerta dejando su propia habitación, no sin antes demostrarle al teniente cual era su lugar allí.

—Y quiero que todo esté reluciente para cuando vuelva.

Renji negó resignadamente con la cabeza, escoba en mano. Cada año, el crío, se volvía más gamberro de lo que ya de por sí era.

Le había sorprendido el cambio en el joven, porque después de todo, la vida en el Seireitei trascurre lentamente para todos los que allí habitan. Ver el cambio en el mundo humano nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Era algo a lo que de ningún modo se habituaría, por muchos que fueran los años vividos: el ver a la gente que conocía en ese plano crecer, y luego morir.

Es algo a lo que ningún Shinigami, por más que lo niegue, se logra acostumbrar.

Dejó de lado sus divagaciones pseudo filosóficas y decidió poner manos a la obra. Acomodó las cosas que estaban desparramadas —el trabajo hecho equivalía a un vaso de jugo, no de agua—, hizo la cama —eso equivalía a un plato más de arroz— y despejó el suelo de porquerías para poder barrer.

Sin embargo Jinta demostraba no ser solo un inadaptado social, era además muy desordenado. Por lo menos eso iba a tono con su personalidad.

—Maldición… puede tener un cadáver debajo de la cama que no se enteraría —se agachó para despejar el lugar, repleto de elementos _varios_ que iban desde CD's, a ropa y cosas _de las que no quería saber qué era pero suponía que se trataba de comida_. —Asco —murmuró, mientras su mano apilaba en el suelo una torre de revistas.

Revistas de todo tipo, advirtió el gorrón… de video juegos, principalmente, de mangas y comics, de computación, de hombres desnudos, de…

—Un momento —Renji volvió a la pila, desordenándola en una búsqueda desesperada. Si sus ojos no le engañaban, él había visto con claridad el torso desnudo de un modelo. —¿Qué…? —Ya con la revista en su mano, no pudo completar la frase.

La foto se le antojaba sugestiva. Arqueó las cejas, observando disimuladamente hacia atrás para asegurarse de que la puerta estuviera cerrada, y finalmente la abrió para comprobar lo que ya a primera vista podía confirmar.

Él no sabía mucho de "esas cosas", sí sabía que en el mundo humano del presente, los tabúes entorno a la sexualidad, que en otras épocas primaban, habían desaparecido. Por eso tenía conocimiento -gracias a Ichigo- de que existían revistas que exhibían el cuerpo humano sin ningún tapujo.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —pero sus ojos no estaban preparados para tanta desfachatez.

No era nada que no hubiera visto -o hecho- antes, pero era algo muy distinto ser un espectador de acto tan escandaloso. Con el corazón latiendo frenético, miró otra vez hacia la puerta y frunció el ceño.

¿Qué clase de educación recibía el crío? Acaso ¿Urahara no estaba enterado de que poseía una revista de ese talante? Renji no quería sonar como una vieja del siglo XIX, pero la voz en su interior se le asemejaba bastante. Y el pudor lo reinó de golpe.

¡Es que eran fotos muy escandalosas! Que ya… hacer esas cosas indecentes con la boca era algo muy estimulante, que esas poses no eran ninguna novedad para alguien que había vivido tanto, que esos hombres no eran más hermosos que muchos de los que hubiera conocido. El quid del asunto es que Jinta era un niño… todavía.

La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció el pequeño engendro. Fue un momento de insondable terror para ambos. Para Jinta más, porque entendía que su secreto había sido revelado por una de las últimas personas que hubiera querido que se enterase. Insultó tanto a Ururu en ese momento; ¿cuántas veces ella le había dicho que fuera más cuidadoso con esas revistas?

Renji miró lo que tenía en la mano, luego al chico y luego a la revista otra vez.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —Un furioso y avergonzado Jinta caminó hasta donde el teniente estaba arrodillado, para arrebatarle la revista de malos modos.

Pero en ese momento Abarai reaccionó, se puso de pie y alejó el suplemento del alcance del crío.

—¿Qué haces _tú_ con estas cosas?

—¡Cállate imbécil, es asunto mío! —Jinta apretó los dientes, sintiéndose impotente porque en el fondo sabía que Renji era más fuerte. No necesitaba que nadie le hiciera darse cuenta de que estaba en clara desventaja.

—No tienes edad para andar mirando… estas inmundicias —y ahí le volvía a salir la vieja pudorosa de adentro.

—¡Dámela! ¡No es mía, es de un amigo! ¡Dámela! —Jinta tuvo que saltar para tratar de agarrarla. De golpe, la voz de un recién llegado Urahara hablando con Tessai le heló la sangre. A ambos.

Renji lo miró y se compadeció de él, sin embargo no lo manifestó. Ningún gesto, ni palabra de misericordia surgieron de su persona.

—No… no le digas nada a Urahara-san, ¿vale?

Renji rió como el perro Patán, porque de repente el irreverente Jinta lucía dócil como si de Ururu se tratara. Sabía que la suerte contaba a su favor.

—No sé… el silencio siempre tiene un precio.

—Te pagaré.

Renji negó con la cabeza, guardando la revista entre sus prendas; pudo ver el gesto de alivio en el menor.

—No le diré nada a Urahara —asintió—, siempre y cuando seas "bueno" con las visitas —asintió, cruzándose de brazos. Luego estiró la mano y tomó el palo de escoba que había quedado contra la pared—, puedes empezar y terminar con tu propio cuarto mientras yo desayuno.

Jinta tomó con tanto enojo la escoba que Renji sintió el tirón en el brazo, pero estaba demasiado jocoso como para quejarse por el trato. Se daba cuenta de que se moría de ganas por mentarle la madre, y que si no lo hacía era por obvias razones.

—Al menos —solicitó el chico de malos modos—podrías devolverme lo que es mío.

Renji volvió a negar, enseriándose.

—No tengo idea de cómo conseguiste esa clase de revista —Ichigo le había contado en su momento que esas revistas solo podían ser compradas por mayores de edad—, pero no corresponde que la tengas.

—¡¿Y quién te nombró mi padre? —soltó la escoba y el ruido de la madera contra el suelo pareció acaparar la atención de los que estaban afuera.

—¡Jinta! —llamó Tessai a través de la puerta—¡Si estás desocupado ven a ayudar en la tienda!

—Esta me las vas a pagar de alguna manera —murmuró antes de irse, sabiendo que además de tener que ayudar en la tienda, le quedaría ordenar su propio cuarto.

Conocía lo suficiente a Renji como para asegurar que no era mal tipo, pero no lo conocía tanto como para asegurar que guardaría silencio. Así que más le valía ser buenito por un tiempo con él. Algún día encontraría la forma de vengarse dolorosamente.

Renji se quedó solo en el cuarto y se sentó en la cama; la revista escondida entre sus prendas se plegó a su cuerpo. La buscó y volvió a revisarla concienzudamente; seguía pensando igual: ese estilo indecoroso de revista no debería estar en manos de un chico. No tenía noción de cómo la había logrado obtener, y algo le decía que mejor era no saberlo nunca. Si Urahara se enteraba de que Jinta estaba robando -así fuera una mísera revista- menoscabaría su rol de tutor… porque una parte de él comprendía que el problema no residía en la natural curiosidad del chico, sino en su delincuencia.

Jinta le traía demasiados problemas a Urahara, así que el teniente decidió no sumarle un drama más al tendero, que bastante ya tenía con la Sociedad de Almas.

…

Los ojos se posaron en la musculosa figura, pasando inmediatamente a la otra fisionomía que le acompañaba. Lo que más le hipnotizaba era el acto en sí, que de sugerente no tenía nada. Era puramente explícito; escandalosamente explícito.

—¿Esto venden en el mundo humano?

Hisagi no podía cerrar la boca. Tal como el hombre de la foto, solo que él no tenía algo que le impidiese hacerlo; lo suyo era sorpresa.

—Ajá.

—Déjame ver, sempai —Kira lo empujó con un hombro, haciéndolo a un lado. Los tres, sobre el piso del genkan, y la revista ante ellos, que se exhibía como una prueba fehaciente de que en el mundo humano regia la lujuria y el desenfreno.

Kira, impaciente, dio vuelta la hoja y una nueva imagen se presentó ante ellos.

—Esto es… —Hisagi tomó la revista y la sacudió—físicamente imposible.

—Pero lo están haciendo —contradijo Abarai riendo y contagiándole la risa a los otros dos—mira la última foto, si esa te parece físicamente imposible.

—¡OH, POR EL REY! —exclamó Izuru. Renji se sentía regodeado de una exótica e inexplicable felicidad, mezcla de placer morboso. Sabía que los estaba corrompiendo, podía verlo en la expresión de Kira… a fin de cuentas siempre había sido el más pudoroso de los tres.

Y le gustaba sentirse culpable y responsable de esa corrupción.

—O sea —Hisagi, serio como él solo, intentó analizar la información recabada—, ¿en el mundo humano tienen por costumbre sacarse fotos cuando intiman?

—Así es… también hay películas.

—¿Y las puedes conseguir? —Los ojos de Kira se abrieron expresivos. Renji rió bajito, porque era cierto eso de que siempre los más pudorosos son, en el fondo, los más fáciles de corromper.

—Claro, pero… ¿Dónde las vamos a ver?

—Pero consigue todo lo necesario, hombre —agregó Hisagi con naturalidad. Claro, iba a venir del mundo humano con un televisor a batería.

—Puedo conseguir más revistas. También hay de chicas —al ver la mirada curiosa de Kira, aclaró—De chicas con hombres, y de chicas con chicas —sus tupidas cejas se arquearon.

Porque claro, después de haber descubierto esa novedad gracias a Jinta, la curiosidad fue más fuerte. Y en sus ratos libres en el mundo humano paseó entre puestos de revistas, y como quien no quiere la cosa, sus ojos buscaron adrede el material pecaminoso.

Y ahí estaban los tres, como adolescentes disfrutando de aquella masturbación visual. Y no importaba si eran hombres o si eran mujeres, era el acto en sí los que los erotizaba. Pensar que había vivido los años suficientes para no albergar secretos en cuanto a los placeres sexuales, pero aquello de exponerse, de lograr ver cual voyerista moderno, el acto sexual ajeno, era toda una novedad para ellos.

—¡Chicos! ¡¿Están aquí? —la voz de Hinamori atravesó la puerta de papel de arroz.

—¡Momo, Momo, Momo! —murmuró Kira con desesperación, arrojándose prácticamente sobre Hisagi con el único fin de tapar la revista.

Renji se puso de pie de un salto, al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó ella con naturalidad, pero notando enseguida que algo ocultaban.

No en vano se conocían desde hacía tantos siglos.

—Nada —Kira alzó los hombros.

Cuando sonreía así, era porque estaba nervioso. Hisagi pestañeaba, demostrándole que estaba incómodo, mientras que Abarai había perdido la mirada, singo inequívoco de que estaba avergonzado por algo.

El escudriñamiento de sus amigos le llevó a una rápida y acertada conclusión.

—¿Qué ocultan? —miró cada gesto de los chicos, notando la postura extraña de Hisagi—¿Qué tienes ahí? —Por entre los pliegues del kurogi sobresalía la punta de lo que, advertía, era una revista.

Se le abalanzó enseguida, muy risueña, porque se daba cuenta de que sus amigos buscaban esconderle algo. Y para que buscaran escondérselo a ella –que tan bien los conocía-, debía ser algo muy escandaloso y vergonzoso.

—¡No, no metas la mano ahí, mujer! —se quejó el noveno teniente teniendo presente que no podía usar la fuerza bruta con su amiga.

Los otros dos trataron de alejarla, mientras argumentaban que eran cosas privadas, de hombres, y un par de sandeces más. Pero Momo era astuta, además de experta en kido. Con una magia, que ellos en su miserable existencia habían conocido, logró atraer hacia ella la dichosa revista sin que ninguno de los tres pudiera evitarlo. La vieron flotando en el aire e intentaron agarrarla en vano, porque tampoco querían usar kido y destruir el preciado botín del mundo humano.

Momo tenía en su poder la razón de tanto hermetismo. Lejos de sentirse desplazada y discriminada por sus amigos, la situación le divertía. Pocas veces los había visto actuando de esa manera.

Y mientras corría por todo el Seireitei, siendo perseguida por los tres, se valía de la magia para evitar ser atrapada. En su mano blandía la revista, sin haber tenido el tiempo de escrutarla debidamente. Ellos tres se daban cuenta de que Hinamori era inocente a ese detalle y pretendían que lo siguiera siendo. ¿O qué? Pensaría que sus amigos eran unos depravados.

Pero entre tanto ir y venir, llevándose shinigami y estudiantes por delante, destrozando algún que otro puesto, usando kido indebidamente y contra las normas del Seireitei, la revista voló por el aire y fue planeando hasta cruzar el muro y acabar en los terrenos del sexto escuadrón, a los pies de su capitán.

—¿A qué se debe este escándalo?

Kira e Hisagi miraron a Renji con horror, pero tuvieron que reprimir una carcajada al ver la expresión de insondable horror en el pelirrojo cuando Byakuya se agachó con lentitud para ver la revista más de cerca y así corroborar lo que veía a una corta distancia.

—¿Qué es esto, Abarai? —Un sonido gutural de comprensión asomó por sus labios, mas su rostro no expresaba ningún otro tipo de emoción. Desde ese día, cuenta la leyenda, Abarai nunca más pudo ver a los ojos de su capitán.

De Jinta no volvió a saber por muchos años, cuando volvió este ya era un joven con todas las de la ley. Y claro, tenía muchas más revistas que ya no necesitaba robar, ahora podía comprárselas él.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_¡La cara de Byakuya, la cara de Byakuya! XD Me la imagino y no puedo evitar reír. Ya, no es la gran historia, pero el prompt me arrastró a esto ._. y me divirtió escribirlo de una manera que es inmoral. Así que espero que al menos les haya entretenido :3 _

_Si es que alguien lo lee, por supuesto u_u._

16 de junio de 2012

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
